Calgary Fire Department
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 450-1 St. SE Built 1973 :1 Engine (E--16) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :48 Engine (E1510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (X-Engine --) :1 Aerial (A0105) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' Rearmount) (X-Aerial 18 & Aerial 12) :1 MRU (MR0116) - 2016 Chevy Suburban Fire Station 2 - 1010-10 Ave. SW Built 1971 :2 Engine (E0216) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :49 Engine (E5108) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General pumper (1750/600/2x25A/CAFS)(X-Engine 2) :2 Rescue (R0207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI Heavy Rescue Fire Station 4 - 1991-18 Ave. NE Built 2004 :4 Engine (E0910) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :4 Rescue (R1408) - 2008 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue :4 Hazmat (HM0205) - 2005 Spartan / SVI (X-Hazmat 2) :East District Chief (AV1312) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Fire Station 5 - 3129-14 St. SW Built 2012 :5 Engine (E1416) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (SO#4441) :Central District Chief (AV1412) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Fire Station 6 - 360-8 St. SW Built 2010 :6 Engine (E4908) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General (1750/600/2x25A/CAFS) :6 Aerial (Q0511) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3986) :6 Boat Tow (BT0514) - Ford F-350 4x4 Boat Tow with Trailer (Tl0114) (Ex Boat Tow 1) :6 Jet boat (B0114) - 2001 Jet Boat :6 Aquatics (AQ0114) 2014 Ford F550 / ITB Dive Rescue Unit Fire Station 7 - 430 36 Ave. NE :7 Engine (E5810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3135) :7 Air/Light (AL0104) - 2004 International 4400 / SVI (SN#473) (X-Air/Light 29 & 23) Fire Station 8 - 1720-45 St. SW Built 1980 :8 Engine (E2506) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3629) :8 Rescue (R0307) - 2007 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI Heavy Rescue (SN#598) (X-Rescue 20 & 33) :8 Aerial (Q0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3985) :8 Bush Buggy (BB0215) - 2015 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) Fire Station 9 - 2515-78 Ave. SE Built 1981 :9 Engine (E2010) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :9 Heavy Rescue (R0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Specialty Heavy Rescue (SN#763) :9 Heavy Rescue Support (R1205) - 2005 International Fire Station 10 - 1909-16 Ave. NW Built 1998 :10 Engine (E1616) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station 11 - 5506-4 St. SW Built 2014 :11 Engine '(E4100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2395) (X-Engine 21) :'11 Aerial (Q1204) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/300/30A/100' Rearmount Tower) (SN#307111) (X-Aerial 16 & Engine 25) :11 Parkade Truck (PK0195) - 1995 Ford F350 / General mini-pumper (port./300?) (X-Calgary International Airport Red 6. Purchased by CFD) Fire Station 12 - 123-44 St. SE Built 1974 :12 Engine (E5610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3133) :46 Engine (E1110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3141) :12 Aerial (A1406) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/117' Bronto tower) :12 MRU (AV2713) - 2013 Cheavy Tahoe Fire Station 13 - 2021-78 Ave. NE (Calgary International Airport) Built 2000 :Red 1 (58?3??) - 2013 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1950/4500/630F/500 lbs. dry chem?) :Red 2 ' (58?3??) - 2013 Oshkosh Striker 4500 crash tender (1950/4500/630F/500 lbs. dry chem?) :'Red 3 (582306) - 2003 Oshkosh Striker T3000S crash tender (1650/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem/50' Snozzle) (SN#80355) :Red 4 (582714) - 2004 Oshkosh Striker T1500 crash tender (1650/1500/210F/500 lbs. dry chem) :Red 5 (589912) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66475) Fire Station 14 - 9840 Horton Rd. SW Built 1989 :14 Engine '(E0810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :'47 Engine (E--16) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station 15 - 6328-35 Ave. NW Built 1964 :15 Engine (E3404) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SE#3390) Fire Station 16 - 4124-11 St. SE (Headquarters) Built 1969 :16 Engine (E0316) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#513221 / SO#4442) :16 Panel (P0110) - 2010 Ford F-350 :Investigator 1 (FP0108) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter van :Air Monitoring Vehicle (AMV) (V2802) - 2005 Ford E-450 :Battalion Chief (AV2211) - 2011 Nissan Pathfinder :Safety Chief ':(AV2814) - 2014 Ford Explorer :'Command Unit '(MC0213) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / SVI :'Haztec 1 - (HM0507) - 2007 Dodge Sprinter Van :Haztec 2 - (HM0608) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter Van :Hazmat Support (HM0710) - 2010 Chevy Silverado :Pod Truck 1 (PT0115) - 2015 Freightliner FL114SD / Galbreath :Pod Truck 2 (PT0215) - 2015 Freightliner Roll off truck Fire Station 17 - 3740-32 Ave. NW Built 1971 :17 Engine (E3204) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3389) (X-Squad 10 & Engine 30 & 47) :17 Aerial (Q0211) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3983) :17 Hazmat (HM0812) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / 2012 SVI (SN#748) (ex SVI demo, isd June, 2012) :17 Bush Buggy (BB0310) - 2010 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) Fire Station 18 - 415-68 Ave. NW Built 1975 :18 Engine (E3610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :18 Aerial (Q0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3984) :18 Bush Buggy ' (BB--15) - 2015 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) :'18 Generator (G0210) - 2010 Wacker Mobile Generator Unit Fire Station 19 - 13807 Parkland Blvd. SE Built 1975 :19 Engine (E5710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :19 Aerial (A0406) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/117' Bronto tower) (SO#130421) (Ex-Aerial 17) :19 Bush Buggy (BB0510) - 2010 Ford F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) Fire Station 20 - 2800 Peacekeepers Way SW Built 1978 :20 Engine (E4504) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / 2004 Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3274) (New cab after fire in bodyshop, Dec. 2012)(Ex-Engine 22) :Fire Rescue Paramedic (FRP2)(EM0409) - 2009 Freightliner/ (FireMedic??) (X - Airdrie Fire & EMS) :West District Chief (AV1812) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Fire Station 21 - 209 Silvergrove Dr. NW Built 1978 :21 Engine (E3710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (X-Engine 27) :21 Rescue (R0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator /SVI (SN#776)(Ex-Rescue 17) :21 Boat Tow (BT--14) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 :21 Jet boat (B--14) - 2001 Jet Boat / with (B--98) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo Fire Station 22 - 7199 Temple Dr. NE Built 1979 :22 Engine (E0710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :27 Engine (Q0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3989) Fire Station 23 - 2727-26 Ave. SE Built 1982 :23 Engine (E1310) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :23 High-Rise Support (R0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (Ex-High-Rise 10) Fire Station 24 - 2607-106 Ave. SW Built 1978 :24 Engine (E1698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) Fire Station 25 - 4705-76 Ave. SE Built 1982 :25 Engine (E4300) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (X-20 & 24 Engine) :25 Bronto (A0298) - 1998 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Bronto Skylift 50m HLA (-/-/167' tower) (SN#SE 1732)(Ex-Tower 2 & 16) :25 Tender (T0107) - 2007 International Paystar 5000 / Elite (840/3100/10A/8B) Fire Station 26 - 450 Midpark Way SE Built 2002 :26 Engine (E1206) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3606) :26 Rescue (R0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (SN#775) Fire Station 28 - 7925 Edgemont Blvd. NW Built 1987 :28 Engine (E--10) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :Special Events Unit (TR1700) - 2000 Ford F550 / Hub / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid Kit (225/300/10A) (X - Rapid Response 3 & Bush Buggy 13 & MRU 1) Fire Station 29 - 7027 Coach Hill Rd. SW Built 1988 :29 Engine ':(E2110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS)(X-Engine 49) Fire Station 30 - 6 McKenzie Towne Gate SE Built 1998 :'30 Engine '(E3510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (X-Engine 47) :'30 Aerial (Q0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3987) :30 Bush Buggy (BB0110) - 2010 F550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) :30 Decon (D0103) - 2003 International with Decon Trailer (SN#ITB906373)(X-Decon 20 & 26) Fire Station 31 - 11955 Country Village Link NE Built 2005 :31 Engine (E2210) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) :31 Rescue (R0106) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI :North District Chief ' (AV1512) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Fire Station 32 - 800 Saddletown Circle. N.E Built 2010 :'32 Engine (E4200) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2396) :32 Rescue (R0407) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue (SN#599) :Fire Rescue Paramedic (FRP2) (EM0307) - 2007 Freightliner/ (X - Airdrie Fire & EMS) Fire Station 33 - 3800-69th St. SW Built 2008 :33 Engine (E4706) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station 34 - 16 Royal Vista Way N.W Built 2016 :34 Engine (E4806) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station 35 - 11280 Valley Ridge Blvd. NW Built 2009 :35 Engine (E5008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/600/30A/CAFS) (SN#83006) :35 Tender (T0400) - 2000 Volvo Autocar / Superior (420/1200/30A/100B) (SN#SE 2264)(X-Tender 22 & 24) :35 Hazmat Recovery (HM0408) - 2008 International 4300/ITB/Thermo-King hazmat support unit (X-Recovery 25 & 11) Fire Station 36 - 10071 Hidden Valley Dr. NW Built 2001 :36 Engine (E4606) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1750/500/30A/CAFS) Fire Station 37 - 2511 Eversyde Ave. SW Built 2013 :37 Engine (E4000) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2394) (X-Engine 31) :37 Hazmat (HM0305) -2005 Spartan / SVI (SN#515) (X-Hazmat 16 & 26) Fire Station 38 - 3 SkyView Springs Cove NE Built 2009 :38 Engine (E0100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2398) Fire Station 39 - 4199 - 114 Ave SE Built 2012 :39 Engine ' (Q0111) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3982) :'39 Boat Tow (BT0414) - Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 / with (B----) Zodiac Jumbo Boat :39 Jet Boat (B0214) - 2014 Jet Boat :South District Chief (AV1712) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Investigator 2 (FP0211) - 2011 Dodge Sprinter van :K-9 Unit (TR0511) - 2011 Ford F150 :K-9 Unit (TR0914) - 2014 Ford F250 Fire Station 40 - 12920 Symons Valley Road NW Built 2013 :40 Engine :(E0410) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS)(X-Engine 1) Fire Station 41 - 3790 Seton Drive SE Built 2013 :41 Engine (E3900) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2393) (X-Engine 9) Fire Training Academy - 5727-23rd Ave. SE :(T0288) - 1988 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pumper (1050/1800) (SN#SE 858 / SE 1607) (X-Tender 29 & 17) :(R0590) - 1990 White Autocar / Computalog heavy rescue :(E1897) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/15F/1984 54' squrt)(SN# 17444/SE1733)(Refurbished 2009, Squrt removed) (X-Engine 4 & 25) :(E4402) - 2002 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1250/1000/8A) (SN#SE2719)(X-Engine 37) :Mobile Training (DT0111) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (Driver Training Simulator Unit) (SN#777) :CFD Misc. Unit (AV0506) - 2006 Ford Expedition :CFD Water Rescue Transport (AV0504) - 2004 GMC Savana :Canada Task Force 2 (USAR) '(TR0613) - 2013 GMC Sierra :'Canada Task Force 2 Trailer (USAR) '(------) 18-Wheeler Trailer used by Can-TF2 Maintenance Facility - 1755-18 Ave. NE Built 2009 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0500) - 2000 Ford F450 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0407) - 2007 Ford F450 :Shop Truck (ST0308) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (ST0208) - 2008 Ford F350 :Shop Truck (ST0102) - 2002 Ford F350 :Shop/Supply Van (V1612) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Shop/Supply Van (V1712) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van Assignment unknown (E0510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (X-Engine 5) :(E0616) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E1016) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E1916) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E1816) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(AV0216) - 2016 Chevy Tahoe (New MRU Unit) :(------) Mobile Easy 4000 Fan Unit On order :2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) *'Three 2016 Spartan / SVI hazmat response trucks (Replacing Hazmats 4,17 & 37) *Tenders were called for a new aerial platform in April 2016 (Tender 16-020) Spare apparatus :(AV1612) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van (Spare District Chief) :(Q0711) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' Rearmount) (SO#3988) :(Q1108) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT Quint (2000/300/15F/105') (Spare Quint) (X-Engine 21) :(Q1008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal quint (1250/480/25A/105' Rearmount) (SN#805030) (X-Engine 30) (Spare Quint) :(Q0908) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT Quint (2000/500/15F/75' Rearmount) (X-11 Engine) (Spare Quint) :(R1306) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI Heavy Rescue (SN#552) (X-Rescue 14 & 26) :(R0903) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Saulsbury Heavy Rescue (X-Rescue 4) :(E3004) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3388) (X-Engine 16) :(E2804) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3273 / #115802) (X-Engine 12 & 40) :(E2604) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#115801/SE#3272) (X-Engine 14 & 10) :(E1704) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SE#3271 / 115800) (X-Engine 17 & 47 :(E3800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2392) (X-Engine 28) :(E2700) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2391) (X-Engine 26 & 29) :(R0800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior/ITB Heavy Rescue (SN#ITB0010376 /SE 2229) (X-9 Heavy) :(BB0800) - 2000 Ford F450 (200/200/10A) (X-Bush Buggy 8) :(BB0700) - 2000 Ford F450 (200/200/10A) (X-Bush Buggy 18) :(E3398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (X- Squad 10 & 12 & Engine 15) :(E3198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1933) :(E2498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1932) (X-Engine 7 & Squad 16) :(E1998) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1925) :(E0698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934 / #19024)(X-Engine 1) :(E0298) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (SN#SE 1928) (X-Engine 1A) :(E2997) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1734) (X-Engine 16) Retired apparatus :(BB--10) - 2010 Ford F550 / General mini-pumper (port./200) (SN#2018/95) (X-Red 6 (YYC Owns this truck)) :(HS0109) - 2009 Ford Escape :(AV1907) - 2007 Ford - E350 Command van :(AV1307) - 2007 Ford - E350 Command Van (X-East Chief) :(AV1207) - 2007 Ford E350 Command Van :(E1306) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 12) (Written off after MVC) :(E1104) - 2004 Ford F / SVI light light rescue (Returned after lease) :(FP0204) - 2004 Ford - E350 van (X-Investigator 2) :(V3204) - 2004 Ford- E350 Command Van (X-West Chief) :(V1604) - 2004 Ford- E350 Command Van :(V1403) - 2003 Ford - E350 van (X-FPV-9) :(V1903) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van (X-South Chief) :(V0603) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van (X-North Chief) :(V0303) - 2003 Ford - E350 van Command Van (X- East Chief) :(Airport District Chief) - 2003 GMC Savanna (X-Red 1 (YYC owns this van)) :(MC0102) - 2002 Winnebago Mobile command(CEMA Command Unit) :(B0101) - 2001 Jet Boat :(AQ0100) - 2000 Ford F-550 aquatic rescue / with (B0498) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo (Retired to accident July 2013) :(58-9911) - 1999 Oshkosh TI-3000 crash tender (1620/2500/350F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#66474) :(E1498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1930) :(E1098) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1924) (X-Engine 8 & 14 & 36) :(TR1398) - 1998 GMC pick-up truck (#25 Hazmat Recovery) :(E2398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1931) (X-Engine 4 & 25) (Donated to Calgary Central Library for Fire Department educational display April, 2016) :(E0398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (X-Engine 2) :(P0198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) :(E0796) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat (SN#920N96) :(E0696) - 1996 Ford F700 / Nortruck hazmat :(BB0195) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(BB0495) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#767N95) :(BB0295) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (X-21 Bush Buggy) :(BB1095) - 1995 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(B0395) - 1995 S.E.B. Enterprises Surface Effect Boat :(B0694) - 1994 Jet Boat :(E2094) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1415) (Sold to Bow Island and District Fire Department) :(P1694) - 1994 E-One/Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1416) :(P0794) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1414) (Sold to Bow Island and District Fire Department) :(A0693) - 1993 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1274) (X-8 Aerial) (Sold to Didsbury Fire Department) :(E0993) - 1993 Ford E350 / ITB hazmat tech (Haztek) :(A1192) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1247) :(A0892) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1248) :(A0792) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1246) (X-19 Aerial) :(R0291) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1185) :(P3691) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P0991) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P3791) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1188) :(P2291) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P0490) - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(P2190) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (SN# M4217) :(V1090) - 1990 Ford E350 hazmat van :(BB0590) - 1990 Ford F350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#452N90) :(A0990) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1102) :(A0590) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1101) :(TL0589) - 1989 Trailer / with (RR0188) - 1988 Equipment railcar (Rat-Rail Unit) :(F0388) - 1988 International / Computalog heavy rescue :(A1088) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 879) :(A1288) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rearmount) (SN#SE 880) :(E1588) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/15F) (SN#SE 862) :(E1288) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/15F) (SN#SE 863) :(E0488) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 910) :(E0187) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 866) :(58-8736) - 1987 Foremost Marauder 2 / Thibault crash tender (625/1000/127F) :(58-8708) - 1987 Amertek crash tender (500/550/75F/500 lbs. dry chem) (SN#32866) :(TR0487) - 1987 Dodge Ram 150 mini-pumper (PTO/200) :(T0386) - 1986 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1800) (SN##SE 699 / SE 1608) (X-25 Tanker) :(T0186) - 1986 International S2674 / Superior tanker (250/2000) (SN#SE 698) :(E0686) - 1986 GMC C7000 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 786) (Sold to Mariposa Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(P0886) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 765) :(P0586) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 764) : - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 758) :(TR1084) - 1984 Chevrolet K30 brush tender (port./200) :(P3583) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) :(P1183) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 555) :(E2882) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(P3482) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1196) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Burned in 1999) :(T0682) - 1982 International S2674 / Thibault tanker (250/2000) (SN#T82-145) (Roll-over crash) :(A1381) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :(P3180) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 352) (Sold to Rocky View Fire Services) :(P3280) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 353) :(P3380) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 354) :(P2980) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' boom) (SN#SE 289) (Sold to Norquay Fire Department) :(TR0380) - 1980 Dodge PW300 4x4 / Fort Garry brush tender (port./200) :(P1478) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 200) :(P2378) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 199) (Sold to Craik and District Fire Department) :(P1078) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 198) :(G0177) - 1977 mobile Generator Unit :(G0277) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit :(G0377) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit :(BU0176) - 1976 GMC / Flyer transit bus :(A0276) - 1976 Hendrickson 1871-SLP / Calavar Firebird 150 (Sold to private company in Ontario in 1998) :(P1775) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 43) (In the Firefighter's Museum) :(P1875) - 1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) / 54' Squrt (Sold to Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) :(P1975) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 44) :(P2075) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500) (Sold to Rocky View Fire Services) :(P0174) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 28) :(P0274) - 1974 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 29) :(P0374) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 30) :(P2273) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :(P0973) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :1973 International CO / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(A0471) - 1971 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1971? International CO / Saskatoon pumper :1970 ? / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#69027) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 International VCO / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#69044) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68041) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68040) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68043) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68042) :1968 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67034) :1967 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67005) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lorrainville) :1967 International VCO196 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#66074) :1966 International L1700 / King tanker (420/1000) (SN#66073 ) :1965 International / King pumper (840/?) :1963 International VCO196 / King pumper (840/300) (SN#63045) :1962 International / King pumper (840/?) (SN#62058) :1962 International / King pumper (SN#62062) :1962 International 4x4 / King dry chemical (SN#62057) :1961 International / King pumper (SN#61052) :1960 Ford / King pumper (SN#5925) :1959 International / King pumper (SN#5917) :1958 International V196 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#5817) :1943 Lafrance 675-CO pumper (625/?) (SN#L-1890) Future plans *A new Station 7 is under construction at the same 4 Street location. The old hall was demolished and the new building is scheduled to be complete by the end of 2017. During construction, Station 7 is running out of a temporary building at 430 36 Avenue NE. External links *Calgary Fire Department *Calgary Firefighters (IAFF Local 255) *Calgary Fire Department Gallery *Calgary Fire Department apparatus moves Station map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus